Favourite shirt
by allconspirer
Summary: Silly pointless oneshot but I thought I'd put it up, this has nothing to do with anyother fic. Rated T for innuendo


One shot because this has been in my computer for a while, I was going to add it to a story somewhere if I ever needed a filler but I've started reading and writing more one shots recently so decided to put this up as one!

My next proper fic will be up in March unless I finish one of my Naruto fics before then(if I finish later it won't be up until April), this new long fic has nothing to do with my old ones, it's entirely new and for once has nothing to do with beyblading!!! I may put up more oneshots as time goes by, it just depends on my muse (I sound so arrogant) and when I feel the need to write.

That being said, I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

His shirt looked good.

It looked really, really good.

His shirt shouldn't look that good Kai decided as he looked down, it was actually his worst one, one of his few fashion mistakes (and looking like he did it was hard to make mistakes). It was an odd green colour, 'pastel' the sales lady had told him when she talked him into buying it. The buttons didn't look right on it, they were dark brown and stood out but not in a good way. The collar was all wrong as well, it was a loose collar, he preferred his shirts to have a more rigid button down style collar. He hated sloppy looking necklines, he tried starching this one but it still seemed too droopy. The only way for a collar like that to looked good was if he wore a tie with it. He wasn't a fan of ties, they were too confining. The material was all wrong as well, not just the colour, the feel of it was wrong. The materiel was too rough, a sort of linen mix, he preferred his shirts to look smooth and feel smooth, silk preferably. Standing by his bed and looking at the shirt he had to admit that it was one of the worst purchases he had made in a long time.

Still right now the shirt looked good.

It looked **damn** good.

Sighing he looked at the green material and rubbed it between his fingers.

It even felt better right now.

"Kai?" stretching sleepily on the bed Hilary looked up at him, her eyes followed his arm down to the shirt he was touching. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he shrugged off the question as he moved away a little

"Right..." Hilary responded disbelievingly before stretching. The cuffs of Kai's green shirt slid down her arms as she moved.

Watching avidly Kai sighed, the only time his shirt looked good was when Hilary wore it.

"Hey, is everything ok?" sitting up Hilary was instantly worried, Kai was not the sighing type

"Everything is fine" he responded leaning down to kiss her "I'm just happy."

"Happy?" the sigh had not sounded happy but it was always hard to tell with Kai how he felt, Hilary tilted her head to one side and smiled "When did you get to be happy?"

"Does it matter?" he asked taking her face into his hands and leaning down to kiss her.

"No" she shook her head flushing lightly as he leaned over her "but I'm glad that you are, you deserve to be happy."

"Mmhm" Kai nodded as he embraced her, there was nothing more satisfying to him than the scent of Hilary, waking up next to her had become one of the high points in his days.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hilary asked as, still within the confines of Kai's arms, she stretched languidly, it was a weekend, neither of them had work but Kai was never the type to spend the whole day being lazy. One time when he'd been forced to stay on the couch nursing some broken ribs she'd tried to convince him that she really did enjoy watching TV on her afternoon off but he hadn't brought it merely assuming that she was being nice and stay with him while he was there. So now her days always had plans, sometimes he'd have a walk planned, usually there was a place he wanted to visit, last week they'd ended up at an amusement park.

"There is no plan" he told her

"What?" Sitting up Hilary stared at him completely shocked "No plans whatsoever?"

"None"

"Who are you and where is my Kai?" Hilary accused

Chuckling Kai wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up to face her "I'm serious, there's no need to have plans right now, I just want to spend the day with you."

"Just being with me?"

"Yes"

"Doing nothing?"

"Well" Kai smirked at her causing her to blush "Not doing nothing..." he grinned wolfishly as Hilary slipped her arms around his neck "I had hoped we might..." he kissed her roughly "...do something."

The doorbell rang

"God damn it!" Kai ground out,

"We better get that" Hilary said moving back

"Ignore it" he muttered kissing her again, she started to argue but when his lips were moving so insistently against her own it was only polite to kiss him back.

The doorbell rang again, this time in three short trilling noises, someone really wanted an answer, a low growl escaped Kai's throat as he continued to ignore the doorbell. Hilary was almost doint the same when there was one long shrill ring as the doorbell sounded again.

"Stop..., Kai!" Hilary groaned "it must be important" The bell was no longer being rung but someone was pounding at his door, Kai ignored both of the people that were trying to stop him but Hilary had other ideas, gently she lavished attention on a particular part of his neck and as soon as his grip loosened she managed to wriggle out of his arms and danced triumphantly out of his bedroom to answer the door.

"Hilary!" Kai whined laying back on the bed feeling miserable, then remembering she was only wearing his shirt he jumped up and ran after her. "HILARY!"

-

Hilary had no qualms about answering the door dressed as she was, it was quite a concealing item of clothing to wear considering her collection of short skirts and shorts, still she reached up onto her toes and checked to make sure it wasn't anyone too crazy looking "Hey Ray" the door had opened and she smiled at her old friend looking as though answering Kai's door in just one of his shirts was totally normal.

"Hey Hils" after a cursory glance at her person Ray kept his gaze carefully fixed on her face, he was glad that he did as Kai came thundering down the stairs wearing only jogging bottoms and looking dangerous. The moment he saw who was there his face relaxed minutely but he still moved to stand in front of Hilary so she was hidden from Ray.

"Hi Kai" Ray smiled nervously "I hope I wasn't interrupting..."

"You were." The answer was short as was to be expected from the ever abrupt Kai.

"Ok..." Ray nodded, he'd never been comfortable with Kai and Hilary being together, it wasn't that he thought they were a bad couple he just found it weird, Hilary had been the 'little sister' that the group all wanted to protect and Kai was like an elder brother that they all looked up to, everyone had always assumed that that was their relationship, it had felt strange for them all when the big brother and little sister got together. He was also a little worried that they had moved too fast, but that was probably the 'big brother' element.

"You're here for a reason I presume?" Kai asked rudely

"Right well, there's been a break in at the BBA"

"Is everyone aright?" Hilary asked peering out from behind Kai

"Everyone's fine but they're gonna want to question us all tomorrow."

"Why us?" Kai asked, he didn't show it but he was quite offended by the suggestion

"Well they kinda suspect an inside job and as a few of us have criminal records they want to talk to us. Lets face it not many of us can say we've never been involved with breaking and entering." Hilary giggled as Kai sighed, he had never been happy about their escapades in the team Psykick headquarters.

"When do they want to see us?"

"Probably Monday, I just thought I'd warn you, they're gonna want to know all your movements last night."

"All of them?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow and pretending to think about it, "Well first we moved to the couch" behind him the flushing Hilary whacked his back.

"Don't you dare" she hissed.

"Whooo is that... my arm" miming looking at the time Ray stared down at his bare arm with a look of annoyance "I must remember to get a watch, if not to tell the time then at least as an excuse to leave."

"That would probably be a good idea" Hilary agreed with a nod coming out from behind Kai for a brief moment.

"Hils" Kai immediately pulled his girlfriend back behind him so that Ray wouldn't see her long elegant legs.

"Kai!" Hilary groaned "He's seen me in less than this"

"What?" Both men stared at her in shock.

"When?" Kai ground out angrily.

"No I haven't" Ray was shaking his head fearfully whilst Kai clenched his fists ready to do battle.

"Should I feel offended that neither of you remember my red bikini? At the beach like a month ago?"

"Oh" both men nodded in remembrance.

"So you do both remember" Hilary nodded with a mock coy smile "The suit was a hit."

"I remember it" Kai nodded "But I'm sure Ray will forget it"

"Forget what?" Ray smiled acting completely clueless and quite willing to forget anything if it meant avoiding having his face destroyed "Well I better go, it's getting late and I... damn it" Ray had mimed looking at his nonexistent watch again "Someone promise to get me a watch for Christmas!"

"Have mine" Kai ripped his watch from his wrist and handed it over "Now get lost."

Ray jumped back just in time as the door slammed shut, shaking his head he decided that next time someone had to call at Kai's house and there was a likelihood that Hilary would be there he was going to make sure someone else did it…. Still he did get a watch out of it all, now Mariah would stop getting annoyed every time she asked him for the time and he didn't know it, it was a really nice watch!

Inside the house the couple's thoughts were a little less epochaly centred "Kai!" Hilary exclaimed angrily "You could have hurt him."

"But I didn't" he replied turning and wrapping his arms around her waist "I wanted him to go, you shouldn't have answered the door anyway. What if it hadn't been Ray?"

"I knew that it was, I saw him through the peephole"

"I don't like interruptions."

"You can't just be rude to people because they interrupt..."

"I want my shirt back" he whispered undoing the small brown buttons "It's my favourite"

"This isn't your favourite" she argued blushing fiercely as more of her torso became visible, Ray could still be right outside the door. "You hardly ever wear it."

"No, but you wear it every time you're here so it's now my favourite!"

"Well if you put it that way" she agreed winding her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. Before either of them could get too carried away Kai raised his hand and wrenched at the wires connecting his doorbell to it's power source.

He wasn't going to let them be disturbed again.

* * *

Silly I know but just a bit of fun, and by the way, if people keep asking me for sequels to stories that I finish I'll end every fic with a giant explosion that destroys them all just like Louisa May Alcott suggested! (I don't think those were her exact words but it's the same idea)

R&R


End file.
